


Draft Letter

by Dickthetruckdriver



Category: SHINee
Genre: A lot of this stuff is false but oh well, Beta'd, Confessions, Fluff, I wrote this before Onew went off to the army, M/M, My knowledge back then wasn't great, Onew gets drunk and calls Taemin, Onew going to the army, Phone Calls, Taemin is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dickthetruckdriver/pseuds/Dickthetruckdriver
Summary: Jinki's draft letter arrives.Taemin is devastated.
Relationships: Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 8





	Draft Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my oneshots from wattpad.

onew's pov

"it finally came"

i sighed holding the letter in my hand. it had only came a couple of hours ago but i'm already in shambles. i filed for it yes, but i wasn't planning on going just yet. i still want to do so much more in the next two years but its too late.

i put the letter down on my coffee table and headed towards the fridge, opening it and grabbing myself a bottle of soju. luckily i had went to the story today and got some because if i hadn't i'd probably start crying right now. sighing again i sat back down and opened the alcoholic substance downing it with one single stride.

i'm basically a dumb drunk, i don't think i just act and when i do think i do that right away without thinking of the consequences. the first thing that popped into my head was taemin. his bouncy hair, lusciously thick lips, the way he sways his hips while hes dancing. i could see why our millions of fans had fell in love with him. gosh i even fell in love with too. one again not thinking but just acting. i pick up my phone and scroll to his contact.

taeminnie💞💕

clicking his contact automatically sent me into call mode, which in fact i didn't want happening because i knew once the younger even uttered a word i would confess to him. but being the lazy shit i am i didn't hang up.

"hello?" his soft voice was hypnotic, making me feel things that comforted me.

"hello?" taemin drags out his voice this time seeing that i wasn't responding.

"hyung did you butt dial me?" he had chuckled making my voice crack. i'm going to miss his laugh i know once i leave he's not going to even stay in contact with me, because who cares about their leader literally no one these days.

"hyung say something before the noona comes back into the room to style my hair" i groaned and he heard me. "so you are there jinki-hyung" i could hear him tapping his thigh impatiently.

"yeah" i sounded more down than i thought i was. i didn't wanna stress my poor bean out more than he already was. being the leader i still got in tell on his solo acts and i had known that he had a concert in a couple of minutes but drunk onew doesn't think.

"whats wrong" he asked short and determined to get the answer. i sighed again for like the 20th time that day and took another swing of my alcohol.

"i got the letter today taeminnie" it crushed my hurt i didn't wanna leave yet even if it was for the right cause. i could hear a faint gasp from the other end.

"no hyung i thought it was next year its already to late in the year right. don't we have another comeback coming up? what would we do without you. forget it i'm coming o-" i stopped him from saying more. "its okay taeminnie you have a concert in a few i'll be alright. its not like i wasn't expecting it or nothing"

"but hyung i'm going to miss you" it felt like my heart was going to burst. he probably didn't mean it in the way i took it, but it fully on made my day even better. i had even almost confesses but that would be too much.

"i know i know i'm going to miss you too" i felt my own cheeks begin to swell at the words that just utter out my mouth. "no hyung i will really miss you" the blush started to approach my ears the tips turning a deep red color.

"stop joking tae, i'm going to hang up now i have to start packing. the paper says they will be picking me up in a couple of days"

"but i'm not joking jinki" i raised my eyebrows, was this little fluffball trying to be assertive. shaking the thought off i went back to listening to the angel.

"i mean it two years is a lot of time to be away from you. even if i don't appreciate you at times and i pull pranks doesn't mean i don't love you hyungie" i smiled he loves me, but then i frowned not in the way i want him to though.

"yeah i know i love you too and the two years will be over before you kno-"

"but hyung i love you love you and it upsets me that i wont come home to the dorm and be greeted by you are when im scared you wont cuddle me or even be there to sing beside me with your angelic voice. i don't want you to leave please don't leave me hyung, key and minho never hang out with me and it wont be the same without you hear beside me. i was so happy when you called be today because you never do but now your telling me that you are leaving" he basically yelled the last part in my ear. even though he yelled at me i couldn't stop thinking about the confession he just gave me. did he really just confess to me.

"taemin"

"yes hyung?"

"i love you too"

"i know hyung but i'm not saying in the friendly love i really love you"

"that's what i just said baby, i've loved you since our 6th anniversary when you came into the practice room all happy and bubbly. then you gave me a hug after key had picked a fight with me. that was the moment i liked you and over the years those feeling evolved into love. i cant describe a moment when you didn't make me happy. always smiling and being crazy really empacks a person" i chuckled. then i heard faint sobs on the other side of the phone.

"don't cry taeminie, its only 2 years and i do have vacations. i promise to come see you"

"only me hyung?"

"of course baby, now go rock that concert" i heard a couple minutes ago the noona trying to get him off the phone to style him. so i didn't want him to be late. i hate being the responsible leader at times because right now i want to talk to my darling for hours on end.

"okay hyung i'll talk to you after the concert. you aren't leaving for the draft just yet right?" i hummed in response. he giggled and said a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone.


End file.
